dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kusuburu heart ni Hi o Tsukero!!
, es el tema de apertura del videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Es interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Letras Traducción al español ¿Quién es el rival más poderoso? ¿Dónde están los héroes puros? Sin rodeos, dilo, dilo y hazlo. Así es, choque de alta tensión. Mi adrenalina emite chispas. Sin rodeos, digo que lo hagas. Ve por él. Ve por él. Esto es el estadio llamado universo. Estamos en medio de las estrellas. Para siempre, aquí vamos. Cuando saque mi potencial traspasaré mis límites para siempre, sí, iré. Pelearé. El tesoro que yo quiero... Pelearé. ...Lo tomaré con mis manos. Lo haré. ¡Superando los muros y tomando riesgos, agitaré mis alas! ¡Despierta, héroe durmiente! ¡Enciende el fuego dentro de tu ardiente corazón! ¡Si mis violentos sueños estallan nunca me detendré! Vamos, retractarse es imprudente. Es ahora, una oportunidad que puede esperar. Inocencia, dile "sí" a un hombre. Si tu deseo es volar, salta desde lo alto y crea tus alas. Inocencia, tú eres un hombre valiente. Tú puedes pelear. El futuro que yo quiero... Tú puedes pelear. ...Lo construiré yo mismo. Tú puedes hacerlo. Cuando decidas hacerlo, el viento del milagro soplará. ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Si el valor arde dentro de mi corazón! ¡Incluso sin alas, seré capaz de volar! ¡Si mis sueños dormidos empiezan ahora mismo, nunca me detendré! ¿Quién es el rival más poderoso? ¿Dónde están los héroes puros? Seguro seré capaz de volar con toda mi fuerza. Pelearé. Pelearé. Lo haré. ¡Despierta, héroe durmiente! ¡Enciende el fuego dentro de tu ardiente corazón! ¡Si mis violentos sueños estallan nunca me detendré! ¡Si el valor arde dentro de mi corazón! ¡Incluso sin alas, seré capaz de volar! ¡Si mis sueños dormidos empiezan ahora mismo, nunca me detendré! Japonés 誰だ？とびっきりのライバルは どこだ？まじりっけなしの勇者たち 正々堂々 Say Say do そうだハイテンションでぶつかれ 熱いアドレナリンがsparkする 正々堂々 I say do it Go for it Go for it ここは宇宙という名のstadium 星の真っただ中で俺たち 未来永劫　here we go 発破かけたなら可能性 突破してゆくんだぜ限界 未来永劫　yeah, I will go I’m gonna fight 欲しい宝は I’m gonna fight この腕で勝ち取る I’m gonna make it 壁を乗り越えて リスクを引き受けて 羽ばたくのさ 眠れる勇者よ　目覚めろ くすぶるheartに火を付けろ あばれる夢が爆裂したなら もう止まらない おいで　引っ込んでる無鉄砲 今だ　待ったなしのチャンスだぜ 天真爛漫　Say ‘Yea’ to a man もしも飛びたいと願うなら 高くジャンプしてから　羽作れ 天真爛漫　You are a brave man You can fight 欲しい未来を You can fight 創るのは自分だぜ You can make it やると決めた瞬間1　奇跡の風が吹く 友よ、行こう 勇気が心で燃えたなら 翼がなくても飛べるんだ しびれる夢がここから始まる もう止まらない 誰だ？とびっきりのライバルは どこだ？まじりっけなしの勇者たち  きっと思いっきり飛べるぜ I’m gonna fight I’m gonna fight I’m gonna make it 眠れる勇者よ　目覚めろ くすぶるheartに火を付けろ あばれる夢が爆裂したなら もう止まらない 勇気が心で燃えたなら 翼がなくても飛べるんだ しびれる夢がここから始まる もう止まらない Japonés romanizado Dare da? Tobikkiri no rival wa Doko da? Majirikke nashi no yūsha-tachi Seisei-dōdō　''Say Say do'' Sō da hai tenshon de butsukare Atsui adorenarin ga Spark suru Seisei-dōdō　''I say do it'' Go for it Go for it Koko wa uchū to iu na no stadium Hoshi no mattadanaka de ore-tachi Mirai-eigō　''here we go'' Happa kaketa nara kanōsei Toppa shite yuku n’ da ze genkai Mirai-eigō　''yeah, I will go'' I’m gonna fight Hoshī takara wa I’m gonna fight Kono ude de kachitoru I’m gonna make it Kabe o norikoete　risuku o hikiukete Habataku no sa Nemureru yūsha yo　mezamero Kusuburu heart ni hi o tsukero Abareru yume ga bakuretsu shita nara Mō tomaranai Oide　Hikkonde ’ru muteppō Ima da　Matta nashi no chansu da ze Tenshin-ranman　''Say ‘Yea’ to a man'' Moshi mo tobitai to negau nara Takaku janpu shite kara　hane tsukure Tenshin-ranman　''You are a brave man '' You can fight Hoshī mirai o You can fight Tsukuru no wa jibun da ze You can make it Yaru to kimeta toki　kiseki no kaze ga fuku  Tomo yo, yukō Yūki ga kokoro de moetara Tsubasa ga nakute mo toberu n’ da Shibireru yume ga koko kara hajimaru Mō tomaranai Dare da? Tobikkiri no rival wa Doko da? Majirikke nashi no yūsha-tachi Kitto omoikkiri toberu ze I’m gonna fight I’m gonna fight I’m gonna make it Nemureru yūsha yo　mezamero Kusuburu heart ni hi o tsukero Abareru yume ga bakuretsu shita nara Mō tomaranai Yūki ga kokoro de moetara Tsubasa ga nakute mo toberu n’ da Shibireru yume ga koko kara hajimaru Mō tomaranai Véase también Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos